Media supports can be provided with vacuum holes to hold the media in position against the support. Large format media supports are arranged to support large format media. Large format media supports are provided with relatively large surface areas. Consequently the media support is provided with a high number of vacuum holes. Relatively heavy duty pumps are connected to the holes to provide for a sufficient vacuum force for all these holes, so as to be able to hold large format media in place.